Uzumaki Naruto and the Eye of Truth
by Isilithix
Summary: Not all people are born the same. Some in fact, are entierly different. For Uzumaki Naruto, his life is just that. Not even a day old, and already parentless. He is scorned for housing a demon...but is that really what people should be afraid of?
1. Chapter 1

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Eye of Truth**

* * *

This story is AU in the sense of both Naruto and his mother, Kushina, are not…like all the rest of the people in the Shinobi world.

This story is 98 percent _Naruto_ and about 2 percent _Belmonde le VisiteuR_. It is a crossover of minimal proportions. More notes at the bottom.

_Naruto_ is owned by Kishimoto Masashi and _Belmonde le VisiteuR_ is owned by Shomei Ishioka.

Edited **05/24/2008**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Blood of the Mother**

-q0p-

Sarutobi looked sadly down at the bundle wrapped in cloth that lay in his arms. In the bundle of cloth was a small infant, barely three hours old and already he had lost everything. His Mother had been gravely injured earlier before she went into premature childbirth. She died during childbirth. The infant's Father had entered the hospital room moments after. For some reason beyond his understanding, Sarutobi noticed that the boy's Father didn't shed a single tear, and in fact if wasn't mistaken…he seemed almost happy that his wife had perished during childbirth. Of course, Sarutobi noted, that the man could have been happy that he'd be able to spend his afterlife with his beloved. The boy's Father took his son in his arms and gave him a mournful glance before leaving to the battlefield where, the boy's fate would be sealed.

Sarutobi sighed as he walked through the halls of the Hokage Tower. Not even two and a half hours had passed and he had a meeting. Fortunately, this meeting would be short…if not vulgar. As he neared the double doors to his office, he turned to the Anbu bodyguard who had been ordered to follow him and cleared his throat, ready to give him new orders.

"I want you to stop any and all who dare to disturb us. If it is of grave importance, tell them to explain the situation to you. Unless there is another demon, a riot or an enemy force knocking down our gates, I do not want to interrupted. Understand?" Sarutobi asked. With a silent nod, the Anbu member nodded and bowed. "Good." With that said and done, Sarutobi turned back to the doors that marked his office and singlehandedly opened one of the heavy looking double doors to his office and disappeared inside, leaving the Anbu member to stand in front of the room.

As he heard the doors click behind him, Sarutobi expertly maneuvered across his office with his eyes closed and found his way to his seat. As soon as his rear met the cool comfort of the velvet red cushion that decorated his seat, he opened his eyes and stared across his desk, looking at his old nemesis.

"Danzo-Dono..." Sarutobi greeted the man.

Said man, just as old, if not a little younger than Sarutobi, raised his head and nodded towards the Hokage.

"Sarutobi-Dono." The words were curt, if not a little hostile, and while Sarutobi let it slide, seeing as the man in front of him had hated him ever since he had triumphed over him for the rank of Sandaime, he did not push it out of his mind. "Shall we start?"

"Yes. Yes we shall." Sarutobi nodded to the scarred man who sat in front of him. "And to start, I would like to know just how you knew of Naruto being a Jinchuriki before the rest of Konoha?" it was a question that he most likely already knew, but he would feel better if he just asked.

"Like I always do Sarutobi." The scarred man stated without hesitation.

"Already dropping formalities are we then?" Sarutobi noted.

"We are both extremely tired, let us not waste what little energy we have left with extra…un-needed words, hmm?" The man in front of him asked.

"Indeed." Sarutobi conceded. "So, besides telling me about how poor my Anbu are compared to your Ne members, what else did you want to talk about?_ As if I didn't already know?"_

"You, Sarutobi, should know about why I am here." Danzo said with a small wave of his only hand.

"As you said earlier, Danzo, we are both extremely tired, so please inform me of what you are here for." Sarutobi pushed.

_Sigh_ "The boy, Uzumaki Naruto…I want to know what you are going to do with him." Danzo said a bit miffed.

"As of this moment, nothing." Sarutobi said. "It all depends on how the Council will squeal about him tomorrow when I inform them of his unique position."

"Being a Jinchuriki is hardly unique Sarutobi." Danzo said. "In fact, in Suna, it is a very un-unique thing."

"Yes, well unlike them, we don't keep our regional Biju sealed within a teapot now do we?" Sarutobi said with a small smile.

"No…up until now, all we had to worry about was when it awoke." Danzo said with a small smile of his own. The smile didn't last long however. "Sarutobi, I am going to come out and tell you this so we can both get at least a little bit of shut eye tonight. I want the boy…I want Naruto to become a member of Ne."

"You want him as your weapon and pet, bound and tethered to you and you alone, nothing more; we both know this Danzo." Sarutobi said quickly.

"Unlike a certain pupil of yours, I won't lie to you." Sarutobi scoffed. "At least not on this subject anyways. I want to train him to be a weapon; that much is true. However, in all of our years as shinobi, you know that I have never thought once about betraying Konoha."

"No." Sarutobi stated loudly. "I can't let you do that Danzo."

"Not even for the good of the village?" Danzo almost sneered.

"No. While I have the wellbeing of the village in my heart and mind Danzo, I made a promise to his Father that I would make sure that he would not be turned into a weapon." Sarutobi said crossly.

"Yes, but I am sure that Namikaze wouldn't want his son to be in a position as he will be for the rest of his life either." Danzo retorted.

"First of all, Danzo," Sarutobi almost snarled. "Minato wouldn't want his son to be a soulless murdering machine by the age of five! And Second of all," Sarutobi's face was now contorted into a menacing snarl as he glared heatedly at the man in front of him. "How the hell do you know of his lineage?!"

"Because, Sarutobi!" Danzo snarled back at his long time rival, "I am not as stupid as the fools who sit on the Council! I have one good eye and I have a brain! It doesn't take me nearly half as long as it does for all of those brainless twits on the Council to put two and two together!"

The tension between the two was then broken by the angered cries of the infant, Uzumaki Naruto, in the arms of the Sandaime. Looking at the boy, both men cleared their throats and looked back at each other crossly.

"Until the Council meeting tomorrow is over, and their verdict in the days following; I can do nothing more for Naruto other than to protect him." Sarutobi said.

"Very well Sarutobi…but you I warn you," Danzo said as he stood from his seat. "I know."

"Know what?" Sarutobi asked. What could Danzo know that he didn't? Certainly not anything about Naruto. No, it had to be something else. Right?

"I know…about his Mother." Sarutobi felt his previously steeled face loosen as the blood drained from it. "I know of what she was, I know what she was and I know that her son, Naruto, shares her blood. In time, when he awakens that blood…what will you do Sarutobi?" Danzo didn't give Sarutobi a chance to answer, as he turned and walked towards the doors. However, as he reached the door, the scarred man stopped but didn't look back at Sarutobi. "If…no, when you fail to protect him, Sarutobi, I will be there to pick him up off the ground and then he will be mine. You'd best do your damned best to keep him safe if you don't." With that, Danzo opened the left door and walked out of the room.

Looking down at the screaming infant, Sarutobi mentally cursed. _'That bastard! I have no doubt in my mind that he will be the one to scoop you up Naruto if that happens. That stubborn fool will probably be the one who instigates a fair amount of the future attacks on your life, just so he can claim you as his pet!'_ Placing a wrinkled hand on the infant's hot, tear stained face, Sarutobi sniffed angrily. "But he is right about one thing Naruto-Chan," Sarutobi said softly, wiping away some of the infant's tears. "If you do awaken that blood, _what_, exactly, will I do with you?"

**End**

* * *

**Notes:**

First off, I would like to say that I hate my Word program. I made sure that there were no errors in this chapter, or at least not many, and I re-read it a few days later and I find a shit load of them. This is what I get for using Vista I suppose.

Well, this isn't what I had in mind when I sat down in front of my laptop a week and a half ago. I had all intentions on finishing a chapter for _Bleached Kyuubi_, which, by the way, is about 24 percent complete. However, I found this interesting manga on One Manga, and decided to read it. This story was birthed by that manga.

Now, for anyone who has read Belmonde le VisiteuR, this is a minimal crossover. The only things that are coming from the manga, are Naruto's Mother's lineage, Naruto's weapon, and his blood. That is all.

As of this moment, this fic will be updated sporadically. This means that I don't know when this will be updated.

As for anyone who would like to know about pairings, since it is a question that is asked from the get-go, I can say that as of this moment, Naruto has no pairing. If this becomes a more regularly updated fic, then I might think of one later. But so you know, Naruto will not be paired with Hinata or Sakura.

Now, on to other news.

Firstly, don't ask me about when I will update _The Shinobi Seed_, it is hard enough to work on that fic without people badgering me about it.

Secondly, I would like to tell you that if I update any stories this or next week, my writing may seem kind of dark or emotional. That is because on Thursday this week, we have to put down our Fox Terrier, who is/has been suffering from asthma, which for dogs, is untreatable and can lead to brain disorders due to lack of oxygen. Oh, yeah, one of my mice had to be put down as well, she had cancer.

Thirdly, if anyone out there who has some experience with pregnancy, I would appreciate a PM; I need some information for one of my stories.

Thank you for reading. I hope you found it enjoyable.

Sincerely,

Death's Spear


	2. NoticeREAD IT!

Uzumaki Naruto and the Eye of Truth

* * *

Alright people, I know you're going to be pissed off at me, I'm a little bit ticked off at myself to tell you the truth; but I am going to restart this story, same name, just different happenings.

It is still going to be a crossover with _Belmonde le VisiteuR,_ however, Sarutobi doesn't know about Kushina. Sarutobi isn't going to be the savior that everyone knows him as either. While he is still kind towards Naruto, his attitude will be more neutral. If you've read _Tempered in Water_by _HitokiriOTD_ then you know what to expect from Sarutobi. I'm just so tired of writing and reading stories where Sarutobi sends anyone who states anything bad about Naruto or his tenant into the slammer, interrogation chambers, or to be executed that I think I'll lose my mind if I write anymore of those kind of stories.

Another thing, I am not going to start with the Kyuubi's attack, or the Council yelling their asses off at Sarutobi to have Naruto locked away or killed. Naruto will be…different. That's all I'm saying.

Sincerely,

Death's Spear

P.S.

I will try to start writing the rewrite as soon as I can on it, it's just that I have a job now and that takes a lot of my time.


End file.
